


Wedding Planning

by Swan_Secrets



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Smut, Table Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/">avengerkink</a>. Prompt (<a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=33903548#t33903548">here</a>): "Darcy/Jane Wedding Planning Jane wants to plan their wedding. Darcy wants to have sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sequel to "Frustration" and "Distraction" though no direct references are made to those fics.

 

"Okay. This is the seating plan so far," Jane declared and set the sheet of paper with the plan on it on the table in front of Darcy. Jane took a seat across from Darcy. Darcy's attention was otherwise occupied. "Is that a Gameboy?!"

"Yup," Darcy nodded without looking up. "Two secs."

"Darcy we're supposed to be planning our wedding, we have one shot at this and it's only three months away now. We need to get this done."

"I know, chillax. "I'll be...right...there!" She looked up and Jane with a triumphant grin. "Okay I'm done, victory is mine." She put the Gameboy down. "No no no, you can't put my uncle there. He'll bore the crap out of everyone."

"He has to sit somewhere."

"Yeah but not beside anyone I actually like. How about, that guy, what's his name, from the university..."

"Rick?"

"Yes! Him! He can sit with him, Rick's an asshole."

"He's not that bad."

"Every time I see him he spends the whole time staring at my tits," Darcy gestured and thrust out her chest for emphasis.

"So do I and you don't complain," Jane said with a smile, making a point of staring at Darcy's boobs for a few seconds.

"Yeah but I want you staring at me," Darcy put her hand across the table on top of her fiancee's. Their eyes met and they shared a cutesy coupley moment. A smile. The kind of thing that Darcy would have normally asked someone to pass her a bucket whenever she witnessed it. God damn what had happened to her? Oh yeah. Love. That was it.

"Okay. He can sit with Rick, punishment for being a pervert," said Jane.

"It’s not for being a pervert, being a pervert's a good thing, it's for just being a perv and not noticing the rest of me."

"Which is just as great as your boobs."

"Exactly!"

"Fine, what about everyone else?"

"What about them?"

Jane rolled her eyes. And she kept on saying more stuff about seating arrangements, who was sitting where next to who. And who was not sitting beside someone because last time they met they had a big blah blah. Darcy, possibly because of the recent use of the word, was being a pervert. The way Jane was sitting Darcy could almost see down the front of her low-cut top. Almost. Not quite.

Darcy realised Jane was looking at her expectantly. Oh crap. She'd obviously just asked her a question. She had no idea what Jane had asked. She took her best shot. "Yes, yes, I agree."

Jane seemed surprised. "Really, you're okay with that? Really?"

Inwardly Darcy was face-palming. Well she had had no idea what she had agreed to be Jane seemed to think it was something that she should be disagreeing with. Oh well, she might as well roll with it now and deal with it later. She nodded. "Yeah, it's all good with me."

Jane smiled, and half-stood so she could lean over the table and kissed Darcy on the lips for way to short a time. "Thank you." She sat back down. "Okay so I want to..."

Darcy only half-listened as Jane talked about another couple that they knew and where to sit them. As she watched Jane's lips she imagined kissing them. As she looked in Jane's eyes she imagined the look in them when she touched her in just the right spot. She looked at Jane's fingers and imagined them...oh the things those fingers could do. Her eyes followed the line of Jane's top. She imagined her girlfriend naked. She imagined having her wicked way with her right here, right now.

From somewhere, Darcy didn't notice where, Jane had grabbed a catalogue from a flower shop. She came around and sat beside Darcy and opened the catalogue. She pointed at one of the colorful bouquets. "I was thinking that would be a center piece on every table."

Darcy had a good image in her mind about what she wanted on the middle of the table just now. It sure wasn't flowers.

"What do you think?"

"I want to fuck you so bad right now," Darcy said. Then she realised she'd actually just said that aloud. "I mean. Yeah. I like it. The colors...really great."

Jane looked at her and raised her eyebrow. "This is serious Darcy, this is really important. This is us getting married."

"I know. I know that it's just...you know."

"You're an insatiable sex obsessed menace?"

"Yeah. That."

Jane smiled. "One of the many reasons I love you. But..."

"Wedding planning," Darcy nodded. "Super important. Got it." She looked at the catalogue. "Actually I really like that one." She pointed to another one of the arrangements on the page.

Jane considered it for a moment. "You know what, I do too. Okay, while we're on the subject of flowers..."

Darcy tried, she really did, to pretend that she was interested in flowers. She wasn't. It just wasn't her thing. As far as she was concerned the flowers could be all black roses and she would still be the happiest girl in the universe because she was marrying the woman she loved.

But the main thing on her mind was sex. She was horny. Unmistakably and unashamedly. She shifted in her seat and tried not to think about naked Jane and instead focus on pretty flowers and other sweet happy thoughts of their wedding.

For some reason though she found herself thinking about after the wedding. She'd already picked out her bridal lingerie. She could not wait to see Jane's reaction to it. Her dress was awesome and she was sure Jane was going to look smoking hot in hers, but the underwear she'd picked...she'd almost turned herself on when she'd tried it on for the first time.

"Darcy."

Darcy met Jane's gaze. Crap. She'd been totally busted not paying attention again. "Yes?"

"What was I just talking about?"

"Umm..." Damn there was no way she was going to get this right. She tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't land her in more trouble. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "But I was thinking about the wedding." That was true. Mostly. Bridal lingerie was related to their wedding.

"Really?" Jane clearly had her doubts. "What were you thinking about so much that it distracted you?"

"How awesome my dress is. Obviously I can't give details, because you know, bad luck."

Jane was far from convinced. "Okay. You know that I love that you're horny twenty-four seven. It makes for a truly amazing sex life. Truly amazing. But this is really important."

"I know."

"So I'll make you a deal. You give this your full attention for an hour and we can spend the rest of the night fucking. And I mean your full attention. Deal?"

"Hell yes you've got a deal!" Darcy agreed.

 

***

Darcy admittedly did clock-watch, but she gave everything Jane wanted to talk about her maximum attention, allowing herself only a few fleeting sexy thoughts. She made a real effort because this mattered so much to Jane to get all the details perfect for their big day.

When exactly one hour had passed Darcy put her hand on Jane's thigh. Jane stopped in mid-sentence. She turned and opened her mouth to say something but Darcy cut her off by kissing her.

"Sex now?" Darcy asked, giving her best puppy-dog-cute eyes.

"Absolutely, I wasn't going to be able to resist you much longer." Their lips came together again, their arms going around each other, tongues taking turns to slip into each other's mouth. They broke their kiss to stand, Darcy deftly unbuttoned Jane's pants as the kissing resumed. Jane's hands went to her girlfriend's breasts, squeezing the double handfuls.

Darcy's right hand went down the front of Jane's pants, going straight under the fabric of her underwear to her heat. She quickly found Jane's clit and rubbed it with rapid circular movements.

Jane whimpered when Darcy took her hand away. "These need to go. They're in the way." Darcy had had enough of Jane's clothes.

Jane nodded and hurriedly took down her pants, taking her panties off with them.

Darcy took her top off and reached behind to undo her bra. By the time Jane was free of her lower half's clothing Darcy we rid of her upper half.

Miss Foster ducked her head, her mouth latching on to Darcy's right nipple, sucking it in, tongue swirling around it. Darcy's hand went back to Jane's pussy, rubbing her clitoris again for a few moments before dipping a finger into her.

Jane switched to the other nipple, sucking on it harder, then grazing her teeth over it in the way she knew drove Darcy crazy. Darcy could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, her underwear soaked and sticky.

"Table. On the table," Darcy said.

"Really?"

"Really. I've been thinking of eating you out on that table for the last hour," she swept off a couple of catalogues on the floor. Jane backed up onto the table, laying along its length, her legs dangling free.

Darcy bent forward, running her hands up the inside of Jane's spread legs. Her pussy looked amazing; wet and pink and glistening. Her hair down there was trimmed to a neat landing strip. Darcy ran her thumbs along either side of Jane's cunt as she kissed her way along her thigh. She used her thumbs to spread Jane open and then took long, slow, licks.

"Fuck I love your taste," Darcy said and licked her again, from the bottom to the top, planting a light kiss on the hood of her clit. She used her tongue like it was their first time, slowly exploring, taking the time to relish every delicious second.

"Darcy, please please stop teasing."

"Not teasing. Enjoying. Enjoying so much." She changed tactics, swiping her tongue over Jane's entrance with small focused movements.

"This is definitely teasing."

"Maybe a little." Darcy tilted her head, pressing her mouth to Jane's pussy, and slid her tongue into her. Jane moaned. With quick shallow jabs with her tongue Darcy made her moan more. After a short time she moved her mouth up, tongue blazing a trail of sensation up to Jane's clit.

"Oh god yes!" Jane cried out, spreading her legs wider, arching her back.

Using the tip of her tongue Darcy rubbed Jane's clitoris, alternating every few seconds between up and down and side to side movements. With her thumbs she stroked up and down her labia as she kept her spread open. Jane got wetter. Darcy lost herself in the wonderful taste.

Jane couldn't believe something that seemed so simple could feel so good. Tingling pleasure sparked out from her cunt with every wonderful action from her girlfriend's tongue. While organizing the wedding was proving to be a pain in the ass she could not wait to marry Darcy. She loved her with all her heart. Being intimate with her made it a more intense, erotic, love that seemed to make the sex so much more than just being about their physical pleasure.

Darcy sucked as well as flicking her tongue over Jane's clit. The result of this new addition was instantaneous. Jane's moans grew in pitch and volume.

It took about thirty seconds before Darcy took Jane to the heights of a screaming orgasm.

Jane sat up and scooted to the edge of the table. She wrapped her arms around Darcy's neck and her legs around her waist. She pulled her in tight against her, kissing her lips. They shared the tastes of sex, kissing each other with the passion of true deep love.

They kissed, smiling and happy and quietly telling each other how madly in love they were. Jane cupped Darcy's breasts with both hands, teasing her nipples with light touches of her fingers and thumbs. She slid her tongue into Darcy's mouth then sucked on her bottom lip.

Jane stopped the teasing and properly pinched her fiancee's nipples, steadily pinching and tugging on them harder.

Jane Foster hopped off the table and she urged Darcy back to head out of the room. The kept kissing and grouping at each other. They didn't make it far. Darcy's back hit the wall to the left of the door. Without any finesse whatsoever Jane's hand pushed down the front of Darcy's jeans and under the fabric of her panties.

Darcy was a hot mess between her legs. Jane's fingers rubbed back and forth over her slit, briefly brushing over her clit. The back of her hand got damp from the gathered arousal in Darcy's underwear.

Kisses. Whimpers. Darcy's hands were constantly moving; rubbing, squeezing, touching, stroking up and down Jane's back and smooth buttocks.

Jane stopped. Darcy protested. The astrophysicist quickly pulled down Darcy's jeans followed by her soaked panties. She left the clothing at Darcy's ankles. As she stood she paused to give her lover a quick lick. Once she was back up level with Darcy again their lips were reunited.

Miss Foster's hand went back between Darcy's legs. She was wet. Incredibly wet. Sometimes Jane was amazed at how wet she got. She rapidly rubbed Darcy's clit, constantly changing pressure and technique. With her other hand she pinched Darcy's left nipple between her index and middle fingers, flicking over it repeatedly with her thumb.

Darcy moaned. "Oh fuck me please fuck me Jane. Put your fingers in me and fuck me hard."

Jane's middle and ring fingers penetrated Darcy's heat and right away she started thrusting deep, curling and waggling her fingers as she did.

"Yes yes, oh oh fuck yes baby."

She fucked Darcy harder, the wet squelching sound mixing with the woman's moaning and panting and whispered vulgar language. She pulled on her nipple, then on the other. Darcy scratched and grabbed at Jane's shoulders and back and bottom. She rocked her hips, eager to get as much pleasure as possible from Jane's hands.

Jane shifted angle slightly so her palm was grinding against Darcy's clit as she sped up, jabbing deeper and harder.

They looked each other in the eyes, breathing hard. Their gaze was of lust with a core of beautiful love.

Jane kept going back and forth between Darcy's nipples as she fucked her with her fingers, pinching, rolling and pulling on them.

Pressed against the wall her fiancee fingering her furiously Darcy came. She was not quiet about it. She cried out and moaned Jane's name over and over.

Jane stepped back. Darcy leaned against the wall, catching her breath, her legs shaking. "I love you," Darcy said.

"I love you," Jane replied and started licked her Darcy-flavored fingers.

"I'm not done with you." Darcy bit her bottom lip and ran her hands over her body, stopping to squeeze her breasts. "I believe the deal was the rest of the night. Though a break for food in an hour or so would be acceptable." Darcy relieved herself of her jeans and panties.

"That's true," Jane nodded. "I did say that." She kept lapping at her fingers. "We better go to bed then. We've got an appetite to work up to." She took Darcy by then hand and led her to their bedroom.

 

***

They'd had sex. They'd eaten. They'd showered together. They'd had more sex. Then some more. Then ice-cream. Then sex.

Jane and Darcy were curled up facing each other on the bed on top of the sheets. They were satisfied and exhausted. Their strap-on was on the floor beside the bed.

"So there's this guy I know, knew really, back in high school. He's a photographer. He's good. I was thinking we could ask him to do our pictures. I can show you some of his stuff, he's got lots of wedding pictures on his site.

"You're seriously ready to talk about our wedding now?" Jane laughed.

"I'm just as excited as you to be married you know. I just suck at showing it."

"You can show me his stuff tomorrow," Jane nodded. "Right now I don’t think I could move even if I wanted to."

"I need to. Gotta pee. Be right back." Darcy gave her a quick kiss on the lips the rolled away from her and got off the bed. Jane smiled. She watched her as she left the room and headed to the bathroom.

Jane was warm and happy. The post-sex afterglow had a lot to do with it. She was also truly happy. Darcy was exactly who she wanted. The wedding day was important. But it was what would come after. She was going to live her life with her. Jane closed her eyes and thought of the future that lay ahead.

When Darcy came back she found Jane asleep. She smiled and grabbed the duvet, pulling it up to cover Jane. Then she got into bed beside her. She watched her sleeping for a few minutes. Then she turned out the light and joined her fiancee in slumber.

 

 


End file.
